Secrets
by Fly Away And Don't Look Back
Summary: Levy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Juvia went on a month long 'Girls Only Trip' to the beach. While they were gone all Gajeel could do was think about his girlfriend and mate Levy. When the girls finally get home, Levy is hiding something from Gajeel, and he will do whatever it takes to find out what it is. (Lemon in Chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail...

Description: Levy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Juvia went on a month long 'Girls Only Trip' to the beach. While they were gone all Gajeel could do was think about his girlfriend and mate Levy. When the girls finally get home, Levy is hiding something from Gajeel, and he will do whatever it takes to find out what it is.

Rated M for a reason ;) (In chapter 2)

* * *

**_-At the beach-_**

"Hey guys! stop for a second!" Levy yelled at her friends as they strolled along the boardwalk.

"What is it Levy?" Lisanna asked.

"Well..." Levy blushed, "Since we don't have anything to do right now... I was wondering if... we could go in here..." she said pointing at the building they stopped in front of.

Erza stared at her, "why?"

"Well, I've been wanting to do something for a while now... but I've never really had the chance..."

"Ha!" Lucy laughed, "I think we all know the real reason you wanna do this!"

Levy blushed.

"Why don't you and Levy go in, and the rest of us will head to the beach?" Erza suggested to Lucy.

"Fine with me," she replied.

"Have fun," Wendy yelled as they walked away.

* * *

**_-Three weeks later at the guild-_**

Gajeel groaned. Levy and the girls had been gone almost a month now, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was pissed, and needed his mate back before he killed someone.

Just then the guild doors slammed open.

"Hey you guys! Welcome back!" he heard Mirajane say.

He turned around to see Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Juvia walk through the doors. Gajeel stood, and walked towards Lucy.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Gajeel." She replied.

"Hey bunny," he snapped, "Now where is she?" he asked again.

"Levy? Well she when strait to her apartment and wanted me to tell you to meet her there"

"Why?"

"She said something about 'when she tells you, ya'll needed to be alone cause she didn't know how you were going to react',"

Their conversation was cut short by Natsu spinning Lucy around and kissing her passionately (they had been dating for about a year).

"Whatever," he grumbled heading out the door to Levy's apartment.

* * *

Gajeel pounded on Levy's door, moment later the door opened to reveal his slightly tanned girlfriend.

He smirked, picking her up by the wast and spinning her around. As soon as he stopped spinning he kissed her, but pulled back when she wouldn't kiss back.

He put her down, but she refused to ever look at him.

"Levy, look at me," he almost growled.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, her cheeks and nose a light pink with sunburn.

"What happened?" He demanded.

She looked away.

"Levy,"

She didn't reply.

"Levy, please just tell me,"

She looked at him again, but still said nothing.

_'God! what is she hiding!?'_ he thought _'If she was with another man, I find and kill him!'_

"Levy!" he yelled

The sad look in her eyes was gone, replaced with lust. Confusing Gajeel to no end.

"Fine!" she smirked "I tell you,". She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so that she could reach his lips. She kissed him hard and forcefully.

Gajeel, still confused, froze, but soon snapped back to reality and kissed back with equal force, pushing Levy into the nearest wall. He licked her bottom lip, and slowly she opened her mouth. As soon as their tongues started wrestling, he froze.

_'What the hell!'_ he thought

He pulled back to look down at Levy. She smiled and slowly licked her lips, flashing the new tongue piercing she had. It was the color of iron, with a simple metal ball on top.

He growled and bite his lip. "God damn Levy!"

"Do you like it? I got it at the beach, along with a couple of other... surprises." She looked down blushing.

"Really?" Gajeel whispered, his voice filled with lust.

Before she could respond, he picked he up and carried her the the bed room. He dropped her on to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Where are these other... surprises?" He growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You'll have to find them," she whispered back.

* * *

-**_At the beach_**-

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Juvia

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy asked Levy as they looked at the piercing choices in the tattoo shop.

"Definitely. Ever since I started dating Gajeel I've wanted one," she blushed.

"Then why haven't you gotten anything until now?"

"Well, you know Gajeel... If I got it in my tongue like I want, he'd never let it heal... If you know what I mean... But since we're gonna be here another 3 weeks, I figure that's enough time to have it mostly healed."

"Haha I guess that's true."

"Ooh Lucy! What if I also got this?"

"Gajeel would love it," she said, making Levy blush yet again.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 1! Chapter 2 is already in progress.**

**If is anything I need to fix, anything that you really want to happen in chapter 2, or any questions you have leave them in the review section please. **

**I Hope You Read Forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail! :(**

* * *

**Hip Hip Hooray! It's chapter 2! **

**Can I get a drum roll?**

**...**

**What? No... ? I guess not...**

**Weeelllll *wink-wink* *nudge-nudge* Here it is! Deh Lemon! (-'.')(-'.'-)('.'-) **

* * *

-Levy and Gajeel-

Gajeel made a sound in the back of his throat, and attacked Levy's neck, licking, sucking, nipping, and kissing all the skin he could get to, making her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her tangled her fingers into his hair. His hands quickly moved the the collar of her dress, ripping it down the center and tearing it to shreds in order to get it off her.

"Someones a bit eager huh?" Levy giggled.

"Gee-hee," He laughed pulling back to look at her. "Damn Shrimp! When the hell did you get those?!" He gasped, referring to her matching black and crimson lacy bra and thong.

"Erza helped me pick them out, she th-" She stopped, noticing Gajeel's stress when he couldn't find her bra clasp. "Uh Gajeel..." she blushed "I-it's in t-the front," she stammered.

"Damn it..." He huffed. His hands quickly found their way to her breasts, he scrambled to undid the clasp and slowly pushed to fabric to the sides making sure to brush his rough hands over her nipples making her whimpered. Gajeel leaned down and kissed her jaw under her ear, "For your little 'surprises' I'm gonna make sure you can't walk in the morning," He growled in her ear, earning another whimper from the mage under him. He licked the shell of her ear and bit down slightly on her lob. His mouth trailed wet hot kisses down to her slightly erected nipples. He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around.

Levy jumped and squeaked as he suddenly bit down on her nipple, but her squeak quickly turned into another moan. One hand roughly palmed her other breast, while the other softly trailed down her body, until he reached the top of her underwear. He pushed it down her legs and she kicked it off the rest of the way. He trailed kisses back up her chest and to her lips, were he kisses her sloppily. While there tongues wrestled, Gajeel slipped his hand down to trace her inner thighs extremely close to her burning core. Levy gasped into the kiss as his hand got closer, and closer to her entrance.

"G-Gajeel," she moaned out.

Gajeel suddenly leaned back, looking at Levy's flushed face. With a smirk he dove between her legs, and licked the creaming soft skin of her inner thigh. She squeaked and gripped the bed sheets under her as his tongue slipped over her slits, and his lips rapped around her clit, sucking on it.

He pushed a single finger into his opening, thrusting it in and out at a fast pace. Very soon she came with a load moan, gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. Gajeel never failed to make her cum with one finger.

He licked her clean and leaned back to strip off his cloths. Once he was completely naked, he climbed back on top of Levy, and leaned down to kiss her, but he pushed him away.

"No," She said as he tried to kiss her again.

"Levy, what the he-" he was cut off as she forcefully flipped them over, and straddled his hips.

She laid her small hands on his chest, "This time... I'm on top," she whispered in his ear. His hands shot to her hips as she raised the lowered herself unto his length. They both gasped as he was fully sheathed inside her. Slowly she rolled her hips, making her self gasp at the new feeling of being on top. She slowly lifted herself up and lowered herself back down. She continued to speed up, with Gajeel's help, until she couldn't take it anymore and came collapsing on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and gently flipped them over.

"We aren't done shrimp, I said you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, and I'm no liar," He growled out as he slammed into her again... Hard.

He kept a hard, harsh pace until neither one of them could take it anymore, and they both hit there orgasms, moaning loudly as they came down from their highs. Gajeel flopped onto the bed next the Levy and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers over them both.

"I'm gonna go take a shower in about 10 minutes... care to join me?" He muttered in her ear.

"I would love to... Just one problem... You were kinda ruff... and well... i can't feel my thighs..." She replied blushing a light pink.

"Gee-hee, told you,"

"I hate you,"

"You love me,"

"Shut-up" She snuggled up the his bare chest.

* * *

**Two Days Later (When Levy could feel her legs again)**

"Gajeel, what is this?" Levy asked holding up two pieces of fabric.

"That would be your new bra and panties, right?"

"Well yes... But why are they not ripped to shreds? I have never had underwear that has survived sex with you,"

"Gee-hee," he said getting up to stand in front of her. He leaned down to look in her eyes. "I spared them, because you looked fucking sexy in them, and I fully intend on seeing you in them again," He leaned in a kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and the fabric was soon forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**So... There ya go... I know it sucked... Sorry...**

**Anyway, I'm starting a new GaLe series, it's gonna be a bunch of one shot song fics or song inspired fics. The first chapter should be up soon. PM me any songs would think would be good to do if you want... **

**So... Bye...**


End file.
